


Dreams Loved and Lost

by blackwolfmajik



Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Inlérah, SWTOR, Sith Inquisitor - Freeform, Valkorion - Freeform, Vitiate - Freeform, andronikos - Freeform, andronikos revel - Freeform, inle'rah, star wars the old republic - Freeform, theron - Freeform, theron shan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwolfmajik/pseuds/blackwolfmajik
Summary: Inlérah reacts to the idea that the Alliance is becoming a family affair.





	Dreams Loved and Lost

**Author's Note:**

> **Dreams Loved and Lost**
> 
> Rating: A for Angst!
> 
> AN: Another Inlé story! This one came together pretty quick and simple, hope you guys like it!.  
SPOILERS- Takes place during the war with Zakuul. For reference, Inlérah is a human (LS) Sith Sorcerer
> 
> **FICTOBER PROMPT #30 "I'm with you, you know that."**

**Dreams Loved and Lost**

"What is that?" Inlérah asked, pointing to the supply manifest Hylo Visz held out to her.

"Vitamins. The med-bay was running low on pre-natal courses for-"

_"Babies?"_

"Uh...yeah?"

"Is everything all right, Commander?" Fleet Admiral Ayago asked in concern as the Sith grew more pale with each passing moment.

"This is...but _why?_" Inlé cast a disquiet glance around the shuttle bay, as if she expected to see gurgling infants sprout from beneath flight suits and overalls.

Ayago and Visz traded looks.

"Well...if you have enough able-bodied people togeth-"

_"I know the logistics!"_ the Alliance Commander snapped. "It's just...we're at _war_. Until Arcann is defeated, it is dangerous to divert our focus to more..._domestic_ things."

"Some soldiers fight harder when they have family to protect," Ayago said gently. "It gives them a reason to come home."

Inlé stiffened, her fists tight at her sides.

"I imagine you are correct," she muttered. "Continue as you were."

With that, the Sith left the hangar at a quick pace.

* * *

The door to the Commander's quarters was locked, but it accepted Theron's passcode without complaint.

He could have hacked his way in, there wasn't an electronic lock made that he couldn't handle, but it was the _principal_ that he was granted access to a sanctum where no one else was welcome that mattered.

Inlé was seated on the edge of the bed, facing away from him when he entered.

"Hey you," he called softly.

Her shoulders flinched at his voice and Theron felt a sharp ache in his chest.

Moving through their shared room, the former SIS agent carefully settled on the bed next to Inlé. When she didn't pull away, he reached for her hand.

There was a puffy redness around her eyes that spoke volumes and the pain in Theron's heart grew.

"_Hey_...What's wrong, Love?"

Several long minutes passed but his patience was rewarded when she squeezed his fingers in return.

"Andri and I used to talk about children," she said haltingly. "Back when I was still an apprentice and serving Zash. Andri would joke about having little princes and princesses crawling around the ship. He would teach them how to fly and I would take them to Dark Council meetings to cause mayhem..."

Theron pushed down his instinctive jealousy over Inlé's first husband, it had no place here in what was obviously a difficult subject. "I can just imagine Darth Marr being baby-sitter," he said to try and lighten the mood.

"He would have probably loved it. Secretly, of course." The brief smile that pulled at her mouth was bleak. "Children are a risky thing for Sith, but I was excited about the possibilities. What would they be like? Girls or boys? Would they be Force sensitive? My gold eyes with his dark skin..."

Inlé's face hardened. "Then _Zakuul_ happened and Andri disappeared...so did the dream. Having offspring now would be foolish. Vitiate might find a way to use the child to slip free of my body. The Alliance, the Empire, the Republic...the _galaxy_ can't afford for the Emperor to escape again."

"Do you think he can? Possess a baby, I mean?"

"I don't want to find out."

Theron tried to swallow his own splintering hopes of making a family with the Sith woman. He stroked the back of her hand soothingly. "Whatever happens, I...I'm with you, you know that?"

"I know." Her watery smile broke his heart further. "I'm sorry."


End file.
